


Unsaid 'I love you's

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluffy fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets defensive with his brother about the whole "Cas/Dean" thing, he's always gotten fidgety around the idea, but not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid 'I love you's

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely open to critique, happy to have it actually, be it with my grammar or spelling or just the wording, I'm eager to get better.

"For the love of god, shut your mouth." Dean huffed at his brother who's sitting in the passenger seat, smirking.  
"What, I was just asking, I mean, Cas is always in your room with you, I just figured.." He trailed off, a teasing tone in his voice.  
"We watch movies, that's all." Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, the look on his face ended the argument that had only just begun.  
What he had said was mostly true, him and Cas usually just watched movies, I mean there was kissing /sometimes/ but it was always just on the cheek or pressed into the others hair.  
Cas would occasionally fall asleep with his head in Dean's lap, he never had the heart to wake him though, so on those occasions, Cas would stay in his room with him all night.  
They get back to the bunker, Dean steps through the door first and storms off towards his bedroom, he wasn't going to put up with any more questioning.  
On his way down the hall he stops briefly outside Cas' door, he peers through the doorway, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, the tension in his shoulders fades away when he realized Cas is asleep. In his clothes. Again. This was both equally annoying and adorable at the same time.  
Dean steps in, the door creaking quietly, the film he Cas been watching was over and now it was just static, he huffed at the sight and pushed the door closed behind him.  
He shut the TV off and wandered over to Cas' bed, pulling off his socks and shoes as he slept.  
He leaned over and left a kiss on his forehead, Cas smiled, Dean just now realized that he was faking it.  
"How long have you been up?" Dean asked feeling his ears grow hotter by the second.  
"Since you made the door creak." He smiled. I'm not a deep sleeper, Dean, you know that."  
Dean smiled awkwardly. "Just didn't want you getting the bed all dirty with your shoes." He tried to lie.  
"So that's why you kissed me?" Cas smirked, sitting up on his elbow.  
Dean blushed and opened his mouth to say something but was silenced when Cas kissed him.  
"Relax Dean," He whispered against Dean's lips, pulling him by his collar down onto the bed with him. "Nap with me?" He offered hopefully.  
"Yeah." Dean smiled and kicked off his shoes, then laid beside Cas, pulling him close.  
Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him protectively, as always.  
Dean smiled at this, Cas was always so protective as an angel and I guess that made sense, it's much more difficult to kill an angel than a human, but now Cas was also human and they were both just as killable.   
Dean realized that Cas wasn't protecting him because he was vulnerable, he was protecting him because he loved him.  
Dean relaxed wrapping his arm around Cas back and pressing a kiss into his hair. "I love you too." He whispered as if in response to something Cas had said.  
"Hm?" Cas grumbled against Dean's chest.  
"I love you too." He repeated, he could feel Cas smile into his shirt.  
From then on, Dean never denied Sam when he accused him of "doing things" as he put it. He said He would never lie to Sammy again.


End file.
